Decoding Costumes One shot
by reeserenee
Summary: Bella is pregnant, but she hasn't told anyone who the father is, including the father himself.   What's the most clever way to tell him...especially if she's not the one who does it?  Takes place during Halloween.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the characters. Only the idea of this particular story.

Decoding Costumes

I stared at myself in the dressing room mirror and ran my hand over my swollen belly. At nearly six months pregnant, I had to get new maternity clothes, and my best friend was more than happy to take me shopping. It was the first time I had ever asked for help. Usually Alice just dragged me to stores against my will.

"So how does it look?" Alice asked from outside the dressing room door.

I looked more closely at the royal blue top. It reminded me of he who shall not be named. He always complemented me when I wore blue. "It's okay, I guess," I said.

"Just okay?"

Alice sounded suspicious, which really wasn't a surprise. She never trusted my opinion when it came to clothes. "Yes, it's just okay," I said with an exasperated tone. I used to have more patience, but pregnancy had most definitely challenged that.

"Too bad I don't trust you, Bella. Open the door so I can see it," Alice commanded.

"Fine," I huffed and slid the lock on the door open before pulling the door back into the dressing room and stepping out of the way. Alice looked me up and down with a serious expression on her face and then held her hand up and twirled her finger signaling me to turn around. I let go of the door and did a full 360. I had learned long ago that it was futile to deny Alice's demands. She always got what she wanted.

I only had to wait a second after making my complete turn before I saw her smile and then put her hands on her hips and mock scowl at me. "Why in the world you say that this top is 'just okay'? It looks amazing on you!" Alice's mock scowl turned back into her brilliant smile.

I tugged at the bottom of the shirt uncomfortably. "I don't know."

Alice sighed and turned me back toward the mirror and adjusted the shirt. "Bella, how can you tell me this doesn't look good? The color looks amazing on you, and it shows off your pregnancy cleavage wonderfully. You're a sexy pregnant lady. You should flaunt it!"

I looked again at the shirt. It had a deep V-neck, that showed way more cleavage than I was used to, but I guess it did look pretty good. The seams created a band of fabric underneath my bust and then it gracefully draped plenty of material down my stomach meeting my jeans at my hipbones. It was something I'd be able to wear for the rest of my pregnancy without worrying that I'd get too big. "Okay, Alice. I'll get it."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands quickly while doing a little bounce. "Great! Now lets get you some more! You still need a few more pairs of pants, and skirts, and some more tops, and probably some underwear-"

"Alice!" I whined to cut her off. "I do not need new underwear. No one's going to see it, so as long as I'm comfortable in my old stuff I refuse to buy new."

"Nonsense, Bella." Alice waved her hand as if she could brush the complaint away. "It doesn't matter if no one sees it. Sexy underwear makes a woman feel sexy, which makes her confident. Now get back into your own clothes so we can go to the other stores."

"Alice, come on. I don't need underwear, and I refuse to spend the money, the time, or the energy on it!" I stomped my foot for a little good measure, and Alice gave me a slow up/down before looking me in the eyes and raising just one eyebrow. I stared her down for a minute, but as tiny as Alice was, she no doubt had a spine of steel, and she didn't flinch. "Get out of here. I need to get dressed," I said as I pushed her out of the dressing room and shut the door.

"Pushing me out of the dressing stall does not end this conversation, I hope you know," Alice called through the door.

"Alice, don't we have enough shopping to do without worrying about something completely pointless?" I said as I hung up the shirt on the hanger. "Besides, it seems somewhat wrong to dress in sexy underwear while pregnant." I quickly turned to the mirror and almost popped right out of my bra. Pregnancy had definitely made me bigger, and I probably should have gotten new bras months ago. I grimaced slightly as I adjusted the bra in the mirror to make sure I was somewhat supported. Maybe Alice was at least partially right. It would at least be nice to get some bras that didn't require me to readjust myself every five minutes.

"…of an effort more often, you'd know why it was necessary, regardless of whether or not the woman is pregnant or not." Alice was saying. "Bella? Bella, are you even listening to me?"

"Um…no?" I grabbed my T-shirt and threw it on quickly, then tried to yank it over my belly.

"Bella! I was making a valid point! Do I have to start all over again?"

I finally succeeded in getting my T-shirt on properly and opened the door. "No, Alice. I will concede to getting some new bras. Is that good enough for you?"

"How can you just get new bras? Your bras and panties should match." Alice pouted.

"No, that pout is not going to work on me. Besides, again, who would know if my underwear matches? I'll get some bras, and that's it."

"Well I can easily think of someone who would care, but you won't tell me who he is," Alice scowled at me.

I scowled right back. "Alice, we are so not going there again."

"Why not? I just don't understand-"

"Alice," I warned.

Alice sighed, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't really that upset. "Fine, I guess bras are better than nothing." Alice would usually give me even more grief about something like this, which lead me believe that she had something else up her sleeve.

I squinted my eyes at Alice and her expression went innocent. Now I knew something was up. "And I'm only getting something plain and functional."

"But Bella-" I cut her off with a look, and Alice sighed and gave in again. Oh yes, something was most definitely up.

I gave Alice one last look before turning around and grabbing my purse and new clothes from the dressing room. Alice and I left the store immediately, and Alice's mouth was running a mile a minute instantly, but I couldn't help but give her suspicious glances all the way across the mall to our next store.

Two hours, five stores, ten tops, two pairs of jeans, three skirts, and four bras later I was exhausted and starving. I was hoping the items the cashier was currently ringing up would be my last purchases of the day. "Alice, this is just cruel and unusual punishment now. My stomach has been audibly growling for the last half hour, and my feet are about to fall off. Can we please go to the food court and then call it a day?" As if mentioning it made it happen, my stomach growled so loud I was sure the lady ten feet away looking at a display of scarves could hear it. I blushed, but couldn't help but comment. "See?" The cashier in front of me started to fight a smile, and I was thankful that apparently I didn't sound quite as whiny as I thought I did in my head.

"Yeah, we can be done for now. Besides, I'm hungry too, and I still have to meet Rose at three for some party planning." Alice said while she bounced on her toes a couple of times.

I shook my head, "I don't know how you have so much energy after three hours of shopping," I said, as I signed the receipt and handed it back to the cashier.

"Yeah, well you have a good excuse for not having any energy." Alice nodded to my stomach, and I took a quick look down before reaching for my bag.

"Thanks," I said to the cashier and turned to the left to head to the mall entrance of the store and the food court beyond. "Yeah, I don't think that's exactly it, seeing as I've never had any energy after three hours of shopping."

Alice laughed, "Well unlike some people I know. I actually enjoy shopping. You know like most of the other normal women."

"Shut up," I said, and gently pushed Alice as I laughed under my breath.

We reached the food court, and I took in a deep breath trying to smell all the magnificence. "Oh my goodness, I don't know how to decide what I want." I scanned the eight or so restaurants and mentally calculated how much everything I wanted would cost me. Luckily for me, one of the good things about being pregnant is that I can order way more than usual and no one will give me any crap about it, especially now that my pregnancy is quite obvious.

Alice didn't reply and just took off toward subway. That girl loved her veggie sub; no wonder she was so tiny. I looked around for another second before deciding that pizza would probably be the most satisfying for now. The Pizza line was long, and my stomach growled at least three times was I was waiting to be served, but judging from the smell, the wait would be well worth it, and I was looking forward trying out a couple of new combinations today. When I paid, my meal cost me almost as much as it would cost to have an entire pizza delivered, but I don't know what else I expected when I ordered four slices of four different pizzas. The perky, fresh-faced teenage girl at the register looked at my plate in disgust, but I just gave her a glare as I handed over my money and put my right hand on my stomach. The girl avoided my gaze then and handed me back my change and receipt.

I balanced all my shopping bags along with my tray loaded down with all four slices of pizza and a large sprite and carefully turned around to scan the sitting area. Once I spotted Alice, I even more carefully started to pick my way through the crowd. My always precarious balance had not gotten better as I grew, and really had no desire to go sprawling in the middle of the food court. Not only would that probably top the list of my most embarrassing falls seeing as I had a ton of things that could go flying, but it could also endanger more than just myself, and my baby was at the top of that list.

Once I reached the table Alice got up and took my tray from me. "Oh my goodness, Bella. I'm such an idiot; I don't know why I let you carry all those bags. That could have been a disaster."

I dropped my shopping bags next to the chair in front of me and pulled the chair out from under the table. "It's fine, Alice. At least I managed to make it over here this time without any accidents." I plopped myself into my seat, pushed my feet out in front of me and crossed my ankles. Then I sighed and took a couple of seconds to enjoy the feeling of getting the weight off my feet.

"Well, fine. But I'm taking all the bags from here on out."

"I'm not going to argue with that. Even if we are only going to the car from here." I reached out to pull my tray closer and picked up my first slice of pizza.

"Well, at least pregnancy makes you accept help more often, even if it does make you more cranky." Alice said as she picked up her sub and took a bite.

I didn't reply, but I did kick Alice in the shin as I took a bite of my own food. Alice only laughed, so I knew I didn't really hurt her, and I tried not to laugh with her. Even when I was in a horrible mood Alice's laugh seemed to be particularly contagious. But I did manage to keep my response to a very minimal smile. Alice started to talk about something then, but honestly I was way more focused on my food than I was her words. I was almost finished with my first slice before I tuned in again.

"…which leads me to my request. Bella, I know you're not a fan of parties, but will you please come to this one?" Alice gave me a pleading look, and I know I had a startled look on my face. "Please, Bella? Pleeeeassse?"

"Um. Alice-"

"Look, I'll take care of your costume, and you won't have to do anything."

My eyes widened. "Alice, I don't think-"

"No. I won't accept no for an answer. You need to have some fun, and this will be fun. I promise."

"But do you really-"

"You don't really even have to do anything, if you don't want. You can just-"

"Alice!" I shouted to cut her off. Alice, immediately snapped her mouth shut, and I took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching us after my outburst, before continuing. "What party are you talking about? What are you saying about a costume?"

"Bella, weren't you listening? Rose and I are throwing a Halloween party, and since this will most likely be the last one we throw, I think it's really important for you to come."

"A Halloween party? A costume Halloween party? Alice, you know that the only reason people our age go to costume parties is so they can dress like skanks and not actually get accused of being one. Why would you want a pregnant girl there?"

"Because, it'll be fun. And like I said, I'll take care of your costume. In fact, I'm already working on it, and it won't be skanky at all. Just clever."

I squinted my eyes at Alice. "Seriously? That's the only reason you want me there: because it'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure." Alice's eyes darted to the side.

"Alice," I said with a warning tone.

"Okay, there's another reason, but I really can't tell you. It's a surprise. But it'll be a good one."

"But you know I hate surprises," I whined. I couldn't think of any scenarios where a costume party with a surprise would end well for me.

"Bella, please just trust me. When have I ever truly led you wrong?" Alice paused, and I just glared. "Come on, you know you want to."

I really don't know how she could even say that, but I did feel myself slowly relenting, so after fifteen seconds of just glaring at Alice's smiling face, I finally gave in. "Fine, I'll go, but all I'm doing is showing up. I make no promises, and if your costume for me sucks, I'm not wearing it."

Alice's smile grew even larger and she stuck out her hand. "Deal." We shook, and then Alice looked at her watch. "Now hurry up and eat, 'cause I only have like half an hour before I'm supposed to meet Rose to finish this planning."

Two weeks later I found myself standing in Alice's room in only a bra and underwear waiting for her to bring me my costume. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I had never really been fully comfortable standing around in just my underwear, but add the pregnant belly, and I was just plain awkward looking. Plus, the baby had been highly active today for some reason, and standing in the middle of the room without a shirt actually allowed me to see the imprints of the baby's various body parts moving around my stomach. Yeah, it was strange.

A knock sounded on the door, and before I could even reply, Alice rushed in. I moved my arms in front of my stomach, to cover what I wasn't sure. "Jeez, Alice. Took you long enough. I was getting cold."

"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up setting up the booze downstairs." Alice said, as she took a gray velour track suit and a gray tank top from her right arm and placed it on the bed.

I raised my eyebrow at the clothing on the bed. That didn't look like much of a costume. "Great. Now everyone else can get drunk while I sulk in the corner alone and booze-less. And what's up with this?" I said while pointing to the bed. "What kind of costume is that?"

"Well it's actually only part of it. The part the goes on top of it, is downstairs, cause I was worried that you wouldn't be able to walk down the stairs once you got it on." Alice put her hands on her hips and looked at my face and back to the clothing, as if judging if they would match. Then she nodded. "The make up you have on is fine. And you can use your regular socks and shoes. Just put on the tank top and the track suit and come down when you're ready." Alice then twirled around on the ball of her foot and headed for the door.

Now I was really suspicious. Alice never let me do my own makeup and hair. She always insisted that part of the official getting ready process for events included getting hair and makeup done for you, whether that was done by a professional or a friend. Not to mention I was only wearing a little foundation and some mascara right now. She barely let me get away with that at the gym, let alone for a party. "Hold it right there," I called out before Alice could actually reach the door. "What exactly is the are you leaving out? Oh no, what exactly is the rest of my costume?"

Alice laughed, "I'm not telling you; you just have to see it. But trust me, it's good."

I groaned. "Sounds humiliating."

Alice shrugged and stepped out the door but popped her head back in just before it closed. "And don't worry about the booze. I know for a fact there will be at least a few other people not drinking. Plus, you still have your surprise later." Alice winked and then quickly shut the door.

I had no idea what this surprise was going to be, and the fact that Alice winked after mentioning it made me nervous. I wasn't exactly sure why it made me so nervous, but it definitely did. Oh well, I guess I really didn't have a choice at this point. I would have to just suck it up and face the music. So I stepped forward, reached for the tank top, and pulled it on. Then I grabbed the pants, and carefully lifted one leg and then the other into the pant legs. I almost lost my balance for a sec, and had to put my hand on the bed next to me, but I didn't actually fall, and once I pulled the pants all the way up, I had to admit that I was really very comfortable. I then put the jacket on, and zipped it up half-way reveling in the warmth it was already providing me. I didn't realize how cold I had gotten. Sitting on the bed I reached for my socks and shoes, and tugged them on, before standing up and heading to the door. Man, slip on shoes were a god-send when your stomach got this big. It was getting harder and harder to get in position to tie my shoes now, and it was downright uncomfortable to stay in it long enough to get both of them done.

When I was done with the socks and shoes, I quickly stood and made my way over to the door before opening it and proceeding to the stairs. I descended the stairs quickly, and called for Alice. "Okay, Alice! I'm ready! What's the other part of this costume?"

Alice skipped into place right in front of me. "Perfect timing! People are going to be here any minute. Come on." Alice snatched my hand quickly and turned me back around toward the living room, where there was a silverish-gray cardboard box.

"Alice? What's that?"

"That would be the rest of your costume. Look!" Alice let go of my hand and ran over to the box, then turned it around. Once I saw the front, I knew immediately what Alice was getting at. The box looked exactly like an oven with a stove top, and above the stove top was a timer that said '3:00'.

"Oh my goodness. Really, Alice? A bun in the oven? I am so not wearing that."

"Oh come on, Bella. It's awesome! And look it even opens up!" Alice pulled the front panel down, and painted behind the front panel was a rack with one bread roll sitting on it.

"There aren't even words to describe that atrocity. I'd rather not flaunt this, Alice."

"Wearing an oven costume isn't flaunting anything. Besides, who would you be flaunting for? The point is that now is the prime time to wear a costume like this, and it's funny and clever. Plus, you'll actually be comfortable, since you're wearing the track suit. And it's not skanky at all. Please?"

I just glared at Alice. It seems that these glares of mine were occurring more and more often lately. Not that they were actually helping me getting what I want, because Alice didn't seem to be relenting on her puppy dog face.

"Look, just wear this part for one hour of the party, and then you can take it off, okay? I promise."

"Fine, but you owe me, majorly."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! No doubt I will owe you. Now let's get this on." Alice lifted up the oven as high as she could, and I stepped under it. We struggled a bit to get the box situated just right, but over all, it really wasn't too bad. The part of the oven that displayed the timer, was actually all hollow and had two elastic should straps to hold it on. The only problem was that the box was a bit wide, and it made it awkward for me. I had no idea where to put my hands. Not to mention, for some reason the box kept turning to put my tummy in the corner, which didn't look right at all, to say the least. And I had no idea why it was doing that, since it wasn't like the box was too small for me otherwise. But once Alice and I finally got it situated, it stayed, and though I would never admit it to Alice, I did actually think it was quite clever, not that the cleverness really canceled out the humiliation factor of it.

It probably took us ten minutes to get everything situated, and we had only barely finished when the door rang. "Okay, Bella. You can start your one-hour countdown, now. Okay?"

I nodded, but I doubt Alice even saw it before she headed to open the door. The doorbell rang again just as Alice reached it, but Alice just opened the door with more energy, and I could immediately hear several people talking. It seemed more than one group of people arrived at the same time, and they just started pouring in. It wasn't long before the family room and kitchen were completely packed, and the music was pumping. I got a lot of odd looks at my costume, but from the people who actually knew me, I mostly got approving smiles. And it was even a little fun.

"I'm sorry, what are you?" Some redhead in a cheerleader uniform asked me.

"Um, an oven?" Could she really not tell what my costume was?

"Really? I thought you were a TV?" The cheerleader took a few gulps from a plastic cup, which I was willing to bet was filled with something to further hinder her apparently non-existent brain cells.

"And I thought ditzy cheerleaders were a cliché," I muttered as I looked down into my own cup of apple juice.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't really hear." The redhead smiled and turned her head to me.

"I said, I thought witty beer drinkers were ashamed." Yeah, I know that didn't make sense.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"So why are you an oven?"

Okay, this one was not nearly as fun. "I'm pregnant."

"Um, okay?"

"I'm an oven, because I'm pregnant." I wonder if this girl got dropped from the top of the pyramid a few too many times. She still didn't get it. "You know, like I have a bun in the oven?"

The girl stared at me for a second longer before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my goodness! That's so funny! A bun in the oven!" The girl bent over to rest one hand on her knees as she was laughing, and she almost spilled her drink. Then she suddenly stood back up, and her drink actually did slosh over the rim and landed on her sneaker, though she clearly didn't notice. "So when are you due?"

"Um, three months."

"So are you nervous or excited?"

"Uh, both?"

"Yeah, that's understandable. Are you scared of actually giving birth though. I don't know if I'd ever be able to do that. It's way too much pain for me."

"Uh, yeah. Oh look my friend apparently needs my help in the kitchen, I've got to go." I turned to head to the kitchen and get away from this crazy chick, but she caught my arm.

"Oh, I just noticed the timer! That's so funny! It's for three months right?" The she started giggling again, and turned to the person next to her, presumably to tell him or her about the amazing costume I had, but I wasn't about to stay with her. I was getting the heck out of Dodge. I twisted my arm, and pushed myself through the crowd toward the kitchen as quickly as I could.

As I reached the kitchen, I heard someone laugh, and my heart jumped into my throat, and the baby started kicking up a storm. No, it couldn't be. He wasn't even supposed to be in the country. I turned around and frantically tried to look for a crazy mop of copper hair over the crowd, but even after popping up on my tip toes, I couldn't see anything. Great, now I was imagining things. Of course he wasn't here. I would have known.

I turned back to the kitchen and made my way around to the counter. I was hungry again, and I was reasonably sure that I should be able to find something decent to eat. I looked at the cookies, brownies, candies, and chips, and took a brownie. I could never say no to a good brownie.

"Hey, Baby Bell. How ya doin'?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned and was faced with the huge muscular chest of one of my best friends. I grinned as I looked up to meet Emmett's huge dimpled grin. "Not too shabby, Em. Though I do protest you calling me baby. What about you?"

"I can't complain. You know how much I love football season." Emmett winked, and I couldn't help but laugh. To Emmett, the four seasons were Pre-season, Football Season, Post-Season, and off season. He basically lived for football, and that got even worse this year when the NFL bids started coming in. There hadn't been any doubt in anyone's mind that Emmett would go pro since he was in junior high, and now that it was finally happening Emmett was clearly over the moon.

"Of course. Of course. So have you tried the brownies? They're pretty heavenly." I said as I took another bite of my dessert.

"Oh, really? Did you bake them yourself?" Emmett smirked as he indicated my costume.

"Shut up. It was Alice's idea, and you know how she is, when she gets an idea into her head."

Emmett dropped his grin. "Oh yes. I know my little sister well," he said, and then he mocked as if a chill went up his spine.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! For the last time, I am not your little sister! You're the little brother." Alice called out as she entered the room with a black trash bag in her left hand and her right hand on her hip, and I started to laugh.

"Emmett's not the little brother; he's the younger brother," I chimed in.

"Bella," Emmett whined, "you stole my line. Don't go messing with a perfectly good brother/sister tradition. So whatcha doin' little sis?" Emmett draped his huge arm over Alice's shoulders, and she looked like she was about to collapse under the weight.

"Well, Emmett, I'm busy throwing the Halloween Party of the century, and by the way several of your teammates are in there making a mess. So you are going to help me clean that up tomorrow, and if any permanent damage was done, you're paying for it." Alice pointed her finger up at Emmett and scolded him as if she weren't nearly a full two feet and a good hundred-sixty pounds smaller than him.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." Emmett saluted then ruffled Alice's hair.

"Gah, Emmett. Leave the saluting to Edward, and don't mess with my hair." Alice ran her fingers through her hair to fix it, but it hardly even looked disheveled. "And why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"I am wearing a costume. I'm the Jolly Green Giant. See?" Emmett puffed his chest out, fisted his hands stiffly by his sides, and took a couple of steps.

"A green T-Shirt and jeans does not a costume make! I don't know why I ever trusted you to dress yourself." Alice shook her head, and started to hurriedly grab a couple empty two liters and some empty beer cans before she dumped them in the trash bag and left the room, with Emmett laughing after her.

"Well Tinkerbell is hardly more original! You're Tinkerbell practically all the time!" Emmett yelled out.

"Screw you!" We faintly heard from the other room, and Emmett and I burst out laughing again.

"Oh my goodness, Em. That was too funny," I said while trying to gasp for breath. "But please excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Darn the way this baby pressed on my bladder. It was surprising I was able to laugh that long with Emmett before darting for the bathroom earlier.

I did the best crowd weave I could, which wasn't easy in a cardboard box, and I finally got to the bathroom, which of course had a line. Luckily, someone in the front of the line had sympathy for the pregnant lady and let me cut. So I only had to bounce and wait for ten minutes before getting in. Of course, it was completely impossible to actually sit down with the oven around my middle, so I had to spend considerable time getting it off before I could even go, and I had only just barely sat down when someone was knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" I called. "Or maybe just an hour," I muttered to myself.

After I was finished and had washed my hands, I took a look at my watch hoping it had been an hour and I could leave the oven off. But darn it if it wasn't only fifty-three minutes, and God only knows what Alice would do if I took that oven off seven minutes before the agreed time. Fortunately, the learning curve for getting the oven on was apparently pretty steep, because I got it back on within a minute, though I was sure it didn't seem that way to the person incessantly knocking on the door.

"Holy crap! Can't you have a little patience!" I half shouted as I opened the door, but I didn't get any reaction other than some impatient skinny kid pushing me out of the way. "Stupid, impatient boy."

The baby jumped in my stomach, and with the change in position I realized I was hungry again, so I made my way back to the kitchen. I immediately grabbed a handful of chips, and searched for a can of Sprite, which I found, but of course it was in the very back, and between the box around my stomach and the counter in front of me, I was having a difficult time reaching it. I reached as far as possible and could only reach the rim. I was just getting ready to see if turning to the side would be any more successful, when someone came up behind me.

"Do you need some help with that?" a deep and very familiar voice asked.

My heart started pounded once again. He was here. I slowly turned around, and looked up into those wonderful emerald green eyes. My mouth went dry, and the baby started kicking hard. I really wanted to put my hand on my stomach, but I couldn't move, not to mention it was more than a little difficult in this costume. "Edward."

"Hi, Bella." The way he said my name sounded so intimate and I couldn't break our eye contact, even when he easily reached behind me for the can of Sprite. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him bring it around to the front, and I used my left hand to take it from him, still without looking away. "How have you been?" he asked.

"How are you here?" I asked instead.

Edward took a breath and took a tiny step back so he was no longer pressed up against the front of my oven. "They pulled my unit out and sent us back to post. I just got back yesterday."

"Oh." It was then that I was finally able to break eye contact with him, and I noticed his costume, and I gasped. He had on a white shirt and black slacks with a white apron all the way up his front. The apron had flour and what looked like dried dough all over it, and to top off the costume, he had on a fluffy, white pastry chef hat. Holy crap, that meddling little pixie knew! How did she know? I had refused to tell her who the father was despite her multiple attempts of convincing me through various methods of blackmail, scare tactics, and plain begging. I couldn't believe she had figured it out. Though, she did stop bothering me about it about a month ago…right about the time she started planning this party. Crap!

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I most certainly did not want to break the news to Edward this way. "Bella? Are you okay?" My eyes flew to Edward's face before darting away. I didn't think he knew yet, but he was smart he would figure it out. I had to play it cool. I chanted to myself. "Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just-uh…I was just surprised that you're back."

"But you're happy, right?" Edward gave me a dazzling smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I'm happy. I'd hug you, but this costume makes it a little hard." I said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, what's up with that? I assume Alice dressed you?"

_Gosh darnit! Why did I mention the costume? Stupid, Bella. Stupid, Bella. _ "Yeah, of course. I, for one, think she played unfair. She promised me a non-skanky costume, but she didn't say I'd be a freaking appliance. At least it's decently comfortable."

"Yeah, and we kind of match…which is cool. Though I'm guessing that was kind of the point." Edward shifted his weight and looked down. We had stood in silence for a few minutes, because I didn't know what to say, when Edward abruptly looked up. "Bella, why didn't you write? Or answer my calls?" Edward asked quietly but intensely.

I couldn't answer. "Um…"

"You promised to stay in touch, and I thought things had changed. I thought we were…more?" I look down to the stove top of my oven, but Edward put his hand under my chin and raised it until I was forced to look him in the eyes while his searched mine for some kind of answer.

I swallowed and slowly let out all the breathe in my lungs. "Edward," I said slowly, "we need to talk."

"Bella, no. I will not let you throw this away now that I'm back. I've wanted this for too long. I've wanted _you_ for too long."

Tears sprung to my eyes, and I immediately pulled my chin away from Edward's hand. Stupid hormones. They muck everything up. "Edward."

"Is it because I'm military, and you don't want to be tied to someone whose job doesn't give him a choice? Because I'll quit when my enlistment is up. I swear I will."

"Edward, maybe we should go talk about this up stairs?" I looked around at all the other people in the kitchen, and I definitely did not want to be having this conversation in front of all those ears.

Edward took a look around and gave a stiff nod, then headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time like always, but I had a feeling he wanted to get there even faster this time than he normally did. Too bad for him, he would just have to wait. This costume was not necessarily the easiest thing to move around in. Not to mention the pregnant belly. I took each step one at a time, careful not to lose my balance, and when I got to the top Edward put his hand on the back of the box and guided me to the first door on the right, which was thankfully an unoccupied bedroom. That could have been awkward.

Edward turned to face me and we just stood and stared at one another, neither one of us willing to break the silence first. _Or this could be awkward._ "Why, Bella?"

I hesitated. I hadn't really thought out how I wanted to tell him this, and now I was lost. "Because I have something to tell you, that I didn't want to tell you by phone or email."

"And that is?" Edward sounded confident somehow, but he looked terrified.

"Um." I racked my brain, and in the end, I decided the easiest way would just be to show him. It was pretty obvious when I didn't have this box around my middle. I pulled my arms instead the box so I could get it off all together, but somehow I got stuck. I blushed bright red. "Could you help me get this off?"

Edward gave me a quizzical look, but acquiesced, and within seconds, the oven was lifted over my head and place on the floor to my right. "B-Bella?"

I lifted my head and looked at Edward who was staring at my stomach. I didn't know what to say, so I just lifted my right hand and put it on the side of my stomach where the baby was kicking. "You're pregnant." Edward said without any tone at all. I just nodded.

Finally, Edward looked up, and his face looked like stone. "This is why you didn't want to be with me. Who's the father?"

I had been rubbing circles into my stomach with my hand, and I immediately stopped. Did he seriously not know? I looked down at Edward's costume, then to the oven on the floor, and back to Edward. His eyes followed me the whole time, and a second later comprehension dawned on him. "Oh my god. I'm the father." Edward staggered back to the bed and shakily sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sounded so hurt, and finally my words came flooding out. "It not that I didn't want to. I did. I just didn't know how. How do you tell a guy you were barely with that he's going to be a Dad? Not to mention you were in another country fighting. I didn't want to distract you."

"So you told Alice instead who decided that a Halloween party was the best way for me to find out."

"No, I didn't tell anyone. She just figured that out on her own. I'm not even sure how."

"Well, I'm guessing it's been fairly obvious for a while." Edward motioned to my stomach.

"No, she knew I was pregnant, pretty much immediately, but I never told her you were the father. How could I do that when you didn't know yourself? You should have been the first to know. I planned for you to be the first to know. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't even tell Alice that we had slept together." I lowered my voice. "It was too special to gossip about."

Edward's face softened, and he reached out to take my hand and pull me over to the bed next to him. Once I was sitting to his right, he let go and placed his hand on the front of my stomach and stared at it. "When are you due?"

"Christmas Day." We both sat for a few seconds while Edward stared at his completely still hand.

"What was the real reason you didn't tell me?" Edward met my eyes with a piercing gaze, but I couldn't hold it, and I looked away.

"We were only together once. I didn't know how serious you really were about us, and I didn't want to tie you down with this responsibility at such a young age."

"Bella, I'm as serious about us as I can get." Edward cupped my face with both hands, and forced me to look at him. "I have been in love with you since we were eight years old. Do you really think I'd leave you alone in this? And we're both 23. We may be young, but we're equally young."

A tear dropped from my eye, and I started to pull away to brush it off, but Edward pulled my face toward him, and kissed it away instead. Then he gently kissed my lips. "I love you, Bella." He moved his left hand back down to my stomach. "And I already love our baby."

The baby kicked, but Edward didn't feel it since his hand was in the wrong place, so I took a hold of his wrist and guided his hand just a little higher and to my right. The baby kicked immediately, and it was quite a hard one.

"Oh! Did that hurt? That was really strong!"

"No, not really. It mostly just feels weird right now. But I'm told it'll hurt occasionally later as the baby grows."

"Wow." Edward was staring and my stomach, and he looked completely enraptured. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? That must drive Alice insane."

"Oh it does. More than not knowing who the father was. But I wanted to be surprised." I paused. "Besides since you didn't know about the baby at all, I thought it was only fair that I not know about the sex."

Edward nodded, and we just sat in silence as he stared at my stomach again. After several minutes he finally sighed and stood up. "We should probably go downstairs for the rest of the party," he said as he offered his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me to my standing position. "Do you still have to wear that?" He pointed to the cardboard oven on the floor.

"That's it? That's your entire reaction to this?"

"What more is there to say right now? I'm still trying to fully comprehend it. And we have time to talk later."

"Not a lot of time. The baby's due in three months."

"And who's fault is that?" Edward snapped. "Sorry, sorry. Look, I know it's not a ton of time, but it is still time, and I want to think everything over."

"Okay. I promise I won't ask anything of you. I can take care of the baby myself." _Not that that's what I'd prefer._

"No. That's not an option. Listen to me, I will be a dad not just a father, and I do still want you. I just have to sort some things out. Now let's go downstairs." Edward held his hand out again.

I hesitated for a split second, but I realized the need for time, so I acquiesced. "Okay," I nodded and took Edward's hand as he led me out of the room and down the stairs. When we reached everyone, the party was still in full swing, and no one really seemed to notice us. But it felt completely different to me. Things may not be fully settled with Edward now, but he knew, and the weight I didn't even know I carried had been lifted from my shoulders. I smiled.

"So," I heard to my left, "how do you like your surprise?"

I turned without letting go of Edward's hand and cocked my head at Alice who was holding a large plate of food. "What do you mean?" Alice nodded toward Edward and then pointedly looked at our hands. I followed her gaze and smiled again. "Best surprise ever."

"I thought so, and I thought my costuming coding was particularly brilliant." Alice's eyes twinkled.

"Don't go fishing for compliments. You could have been wrong you know."

"Whatever. I'm never wrong. Now are you going to tell me if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"I told you, Alice. I don't know."

"But you have to know! How am I supposed to decorate the nursery?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but if you're not going to tell me then I should have free reign." Alice then held the plate of food in front of me and waved it enticingly. "Deal?"

My stomach growled, and suddenly I realized that it really wasn't that important. "Deal. Now give me that food please."

Alice squealed and handed me the plate. Edward looked at me and raised one eyebrow, "What's up with her?"

I dropped Edward's hand to pick up a sandwich on the plate. "Nothing, I just agreed to let Alice have free reign on the baby's nursery."

"Seriously? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Sure. Why not? Besides Alice really does have good taste most of the time," I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of the sandwich. Edward gave me an apprehensive look, and took a step toward Alice who was still celebrating. As I watched Edward argue with Alice over what was and wasn't permissible in the baby's room, a feeling of complete contentment washed over me.

And when I saw another perky cheerleader looking over at me in disgust while I was scarfing down my huge plate of food, I just smiled and took a particularly huge bite. _Haha, you just wish you could be me right now._


End file.
